Things Aren't What They Seem
by SmokeInducedFog
Summary: Tsuki Aiello has returned to Ikebukuro to further her career as an underground doctor. However, are things what they seem? Where will her loyalty eventually lie? ShizuoXOC. Rated T for possible use of vulgarities. AU.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic and I hope that you'll enjoy it! I'll try my best to upload more chapters whenever I am free!:))  
**

* * *

_Dear Diary (she treats her newly created blog as her diary),_

_My name is Tsuki Aiello. I'm half Japanese and half Italian (my mum is Japanese while my dad is Italian). I am twenty four this year and I work as an underground doctor, just like Shinra. I've just returned to Ikebukuro today, after furthering my studies in Italy. My other family members are alive and are living in Sicily, Italy [if you are wondering]. I attended Raijin Academy, and as such, know Shinra, Izaya and Shizuo. Yes, and Celty of course. As I have just returned, I'm still finding for an apartment to live. For the time being, I'll be staying with Shira and Celty. _

_Bye, I'll post again tomorrow. _

_Tsuki_

With that, I signed out of Blogger and shut down my computer. Just then, I heard a tapping sound. Curious, I swiveled my chair around, to find Celty tapping furiously away on her PDA.

"Ah! Celt-" Even before I had the chance to ask Celty what she wanted to tell me, the PDA was shoved in my face.

"_**Welcome back Tsuki! Do you need anything? Do you want to go to Russia Sushi with us? Since it's time for dinner and we haven't eaten yet…"**_

Celty, who had not seen her close friend in six years was excited see her again and wanted to catch up with her. Yes, they did chat online frequently but nothing beats being meeting face to face.

"That sounds like a good idea Celty! I've not gone to Russia Sushi for a long time! I really miss the sashimi!" At the thought being able to savour the fresh sashimi Russia Sushi serves, my mouth watered and was itching to get out of the apartment.

"Let's go then!" Shinra exclaimed. He overheard what Tsuki had said, put two and two together and deduced that Celty had suggested going to Russia Sushi for dinner. With that said, the trio left the house and headed to Russia Sushi.

_Will I be able to meet Shizuo and Izaya?_

Even though they share mutual animosity, I am close to both of them. After all, I had spent my high school days with them. I really hope to be able to catch up with them one of these days.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this chapter was short:( I'll try to type longer the next time... So yeah, if you could, please rate and review! :))


	2. Chapter 1- Past

**Hi guys! So yeah, I've finished writing Chapter 1. [the prologue isn't really considered a chapter]:)) So here's a little information about Tsuki:**

**Height: 5'6"feet**

**H/C: Greyish-silver**

**E/C: Green(right) Hazel (left) - due to heterochromia iridum**

**Extra: Her hair is tied into a low ponytail and has a fair amount of hair covering her right eye.**

* * *

I have never had a good childhood. Sure, my parents gave me whatever I wanted, but they never gave me what I _needed_. I needed their time and love. Although they claimed that they loved me, I didn't feel it. Hence, I turned to my "friends". On the surface, they claimed to be my good friends, just because my parents were wealthy. However, behind my back, they gossiped and insulted me. I was deemed as a monster, just because my genes coded that I should have heterochromia iridum. People were generally afraid of me because of my eyes. As such, I was abhorred, aloof and alone. I was never really quite accepted, until I turned seventeen.

* * *

_Flashback (1)_

"Tsuki, I'll be sending you to Japan, Ikebukuro to study. You will study in Raijin Academy. Now go pack, your flight will be at eleven in the evening. I've already arranged for someone to pick you up from the airport. He'll arrange for your accommodation."

"Understood."

-After arriving at the airport-

"Ah! Tsuki-chan?" A rather cheery voice asked.

I wheeled around and came face to face with a middle-aged man with blackish-brown hair. He had on a gas mask and a white coat.

"Eh? Shingen-san? What are you doing here?" I asked my family's physician.

"Oh! Bernard-sama requested me to be your guardian, during your stay here."

"Sorry to trouble you like that!" I said, as I flashed him a smile.

"It's fine! Shall we get going? Erm, you wouldn't mind staying with my son and another lady right? I'm usually overseas and will hardly be home…"

"I'm fine with it Shingen-san. Thank you very much for housing me!"

-In his apartment-

"Ah! Nice to meet you! I'm Shinra! I heard from my father that you will be staying with us for a while?" Shinra said as he placed a cup of tea before me.

"Yes. Thank you very much. I'm Tsuki Aiello. Nice to meet you!" I exclaimed. This was the first time someone was genuinely polite to me and I was grateful yet confused.

"Aren't you scared of my eyes?" I asked.

"No, of course not! I'm used to weird things. Actually, I've something to tell you. Promise me that you will not scream after hearing it?"

"It's a promise." I said as I smirked, wondering whether what Shinra is going to say would scare me. I'm not a normal girl who screams and gets scared easily. I have a brother and since our parents hardly have time for us, we spent a lot of time together. As a result, I'm a tomboy and obviously, hate wearing skirts and dresses. No amount of nagging, scolding or chasing would make me wear those girly and ugly stuff. Not even for formal occasions. At the thought of the exasperation I caused my caretakers, I chuckled.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Shinra asked as he threw me a confused look.

"Nothing."

"Back to what I was saying, do you know about the Black Biker, the one with no head, in Ikebukuro? Well, she actually lives with me. Her name is-"

Before he could say her name, he was punched in the stomach by a female in a black suit and who wore a yellow helmet. She tapped on her PDA and flashed it to me in seconds.

"_Hi, I'm Celty. Nice to meet you. Are you Tsuki?"_

"Yes. Nice to meet you too." I smiled as I replied.

"Is it true that you have no head Celty-san? Could you show me?" I asked excitedly.

"_If I show you, promise you won't scream? And oh, just call me Celty. "_

"It's a deal!" I replied enthusiastically. Shinra sweatdropped at my overexcitement.

With that she took off her helmet, expecting me to be shocked. However, what greeted her [and Shinra] surprised her [and him].

"Ne Celty! You are so cool!" I practically screamed. Celty could only manage an awkward motion and Shinra deadpanned.

_End of Flashback (1)_

* * *

From that day onwards, I made two extremely close friends who did not judge me. I no longer felt lonely or hated. Little did I know that this was just the beginning of my happiness, as later on, I made even more friends such as Shizuo, Izaya and Kadota etc. They were the one who had shaped me to be who I am today.

* * *

**I'm done with Chapter 1! :3 I really hope to write more in the future. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the story and don't hate my OC too much... If you could, please rate and review!:))**


	3. Chapter 2- Present

**Hi guys! Chapter 2 is done! Although there isn't much progress in their relationship yet, I promise there would soon be! So yeah, hope you'll enjoy it!:))**

* * *

As the three of us walked through the main entrance of Russia Sushi, something out of the norm greeted us. Seated at a table was a handsome blonde in a bartender suit with a cigarette stick sticking out of his mouth. Opposite him was a bespectacled man with thick brown hair, in a suit.

"Shizuo? Tom? It's rather hard to catch you guys here."

"Ah Shinra! I'll be leaving now. I'll leave you guys to chat with Shizuo."Tom said as he stood up and left.

* * *

"Shinra, who's this woman?" Shizuo asked as he pointed at me. Apparently, he decided to accompany us while we ate our dinner.

"You don't-" Even before Shinra had the chance to complete his sentence, I cut him off.

"Aww. I thought you would remember me Shizuo. I'm so hurt right now, to hear this coming from you. " My words were dripping with sarcasm as I gave a gay-ass expression while placing both of my hands over my heart.

"Tsuki? Tsuki Aiello?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No no no, I'm not Tsuki." I replied as I rolled my eyes. Meanwhile, Shinra helped us order food while Celty was typing away on her PDA, apparently chatting online.

"Sarcastic as always. Anyways, you've grown taller, shortie."

"Well, thank you baka Shizuo! You have not grown at all!" I replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"HUH?! COME AGAIN WOMAN? WHAT DID I HEAR YOU CALL ME?"

"N-nothing. Ah! The sashimi's here!" I was desperately trying to avoid his question.

That evening, the four of us chatted until Russia Sushi was going to close for the night. As the three of us walked back to Shinra's apartment, I was hit with a pang of guilt.

* * *

_Why must I do this for __**him**__? Why am I so afraid of that selfish bastard? Why am I...so...cowardly? _

* * *

**Just a note[for fun]: The words in Italics are Tsuki's thoughts and the "him" at the end isn't Shizu-chan! I'm so sorry it's so short, again. :(**


	4. Chapter 3- Shizuo's POV

**YAY! I'm done with Chapter 3! :)) As the chapter's name suggests, this chapter is sort of dedicated to Shizuo!:3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Tsuki. That aside, I really wish to own the Durarara! characters but unfortunately/fortunately, they belong to Suzuhito Yasuda-san and Ryohgo Narita-san!**

**I'm so sorry if Shizuo is OOC here. :(**

* * *

Shizuo's POV

Today's job was easy to deal with and we finished earlier than usual. Hence, Tom suggested chilling out at Russia Sushi.

Just after we had finished our meal, Shinra and Celty walked in, along with a female. She looked like a doctor, with her white overcoat and rather dull clothes. She has greyish-silver hair, with her fringe covering her right eye. Although her left eye was slightly smaller than a normal girl's [i.e. the usual eyes an anime girl has], it was beautiful. She has defined features and I have to admit, she is a ravishing beauty. Just that… her fashion sense was that of a male's and didn't really suit her.

"Shizuo? Tom? It is rather surprising to see you here."

"Ah Shinra! I'll be leaving you guys to chat with Shizuo." With that, my boss left. He's just ditching me here huh...

Following what my boss had told Shinra, I joined the trio for their dinner.

* * *

"Shinra, who is this woman?" Unable to contain my curiosity, I blurted out rather rudely. "You don't-" Shinra opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the woman.

"Aww. I thought you would remember me Shizuo. I'm so hurt right now, to hear this coming from you. " Her reply was laced with sarcasm, which could rival the flea's usual snarky comments. Wait…why does that voice sound so familiar? That low yet feminine voice… Is it…Tsuki's?! And…did I just compliment her internally?

"Tsuki? Tsuki Aiello?" I asked, half expecting my answer to be spot on. After all, who else could own that unique voice?

"No no no, I'm not Tsuki." She replied as she rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Shinra ordered food while Celty was typing away on her PDA, apparently chatting online.

"Sarcastic as always. Anyways, you've grown taller, shortie." I retorted.

"Well, thank you baka Shizuo! You have not grown at all!" She replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"HUH?! COME AGAIN WOMAN? WHAT DID I HEAR YOU CALL ME?" I snapped. I know I'm stupid but still, I'M NOT AN IDIOT!

"N-nothing. Ah! The sashimi's here!" She was obviously trying to avoid my harsh gaze and rhetorical question, though I think that she would have replied sarcastically, had I not literally shout in her face. Well, she's the only woman I was so harsh to. She was always getting on my nerves and the only female who could stand my outbursts. But, she's still a close friend and she's funny. So I guess that's fine.

* * *

That evening, we talked about life in general and what we had done during the past six years. Remembering that she had wanted to be a doctor, I questioned, "Tsuki, you've always wanted to be a doctor right? Why is it that you have become a black market one?"

"I wanted to be an orthopaedic surgeon to be precise. Before becoming an underground doctor, I worked in a certain hospital in Sicily. One day, while I was leaving for home, I saw a man being turned away, although he was severely injured. I ran up to him, to find out that he used to be a mafioso. He was turned away due to his past. Of course, I treated him. But subsequently, I left the hospital. I was disgusted. Doesn't that man have a life too? So from that incident, I decided to become an underground doctor. And no, I do not steal Shinra's customers. People go to him for general injuries while I specialize in fractures and infections." Shinra nodded his head in agreement at her last statement.

So, she's kinder than I know her to be huh. True, Tsuki's really nice and kind once you get to know her, but to normal strangers [i.e. without injuries], she's scary yet cool.

We only left when Russia Sushi was about to close. As we walked to the junction where we would go our separate ways, Shinra was the only one yapping away. I couldn't help but notice Tsuki's quietness. While she smiled at Shinra's lame jokes, she looked melancholic. This wasn't her usual demeanor and I wanted to find out why, as it was unnerving. But I guess that'll have to wait. I'm too tired at the moment.

* * *

**It's really fun writing this and I look forward to writing more!:)) But, if I have anything to improve on, please tell me!:)**


	5. Chapter 4- Things happen

**Whee! I'm done with Chapter 4! I'm sorry if Shizuo is too OOC again. Anyways, a big thank you to the kind souls who followed and favourited the story! ^^ It's really encouraging and highly appreciated!:))**

* * *

Everywhere I go, I see them. They are** his** men. They track my every action, for **him**. There is no escaping… from **him**.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Yes?" I snapped, wondering just who would call me at this hour of the day. I impose strict working hours on myself and was rather pissed when the caller dialled my number. I assumed it was for work as the caller was anonymous.

"Ah! Tsuki-chan! Just when are you coming over? I don't have much time you know." The information broker replied.

"Impatient just as always eh, Izaya."

"I've another client after you. So would you hurry, Tsuki-chan? Bye-bye."

Tch. So you called to hurry me huh? Fine. I started weaving through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro. Women with their hands full of shopping bags, businessmen who just ended work and teenagers in tattered jeans strolled past. I seemed really out of place, wearing a white overcoat and carrying a big bulky brown bag.

Just as I was passing by an alley, someone roughly grabbed my arm and I found myself being shoved into a wall. I was surrounded by five men, all of whom towered over me. Crap, even though I was tall for a female, it didn't serve me well at the moment.

"Oh what do we have here?" The man in the middle voiced out. He was in a yellow hoodie and wore an earring on his left ear. Apparently, he was the leader.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"You're that woman who is always around that monster Heiwajima Shizuo right? You should know a lot about him right? Tell us where he lives now!" Before he spoke the last sentence, he whipped out a pocketknife and pressed it against my neck. As a result, I had to tilt my head upwards to prevent it from cutting into my flesh. Apparently, those assholes wanted to break into his house at night and kill him in his sleep.

"I don't know what you are talking about. He's just an acquaintance. I don't know anything." I lied.

"Oh is that so?" The leader asked, as he added more pressure to his knife.

"Yes, and would you release me now?"

"Not so fast pretty babe. Since you could not provide us with any information, we would just have to make use of you. Right?" There was a resounding cheer after that.

Fuck. So now I'm going to get raped huh. Instinctively, I reached for the pocket with my scalpel in it. The men saw this and immediately, they tried to grab my arms. However, my reflexes kicked in and I immediately shoved them away. I punched one guy and flipped another. Two down. Yeah!

Just as I was about to deliver a powerful punch to one of the remaining three guys, one of them grabbed me from the back and shoved me into the wall again. Shit. Now even my Karate skills could not help me.

"Just what were you trying to do bitch?" The leader demanded, as he slapped me across my face. This caused me to bite my cheek and I tasted something metallic.

"I SAID WHAT WERE-" Even before he could finish, I spat my blood in his face. As he wiped it away, he grabbed a fistful of my hair. Apparently during the brief struggle, my rubber band became loose and fell off.

"Getting carried away eh?" He said as he leaned in closer, so much so that I could smell his vile breath.

Shit.

* * *

_Shizuo's POV_

I was milling around the streets of Ikebukuro, waiting for Tom to call. He said that he would call when he was ready to go collect debts again. Apparently, he needed a breather.

Just then, I heard muffled voices coming from an alleyway.

"_Not so fast pretty babe. Since you could not provide us with any information, we would just have to make use of you. Right?" _

Immediately, I turned around and saw five men surrounding somebody. What's this? Robbery in broad daylight? [more like in the "evening" light] Unsure of what was actually happening, I stood where I was, watching them.

Out of the blue, the men were being pushed away. From where I stood, I could not see what was actually happening but within seconds, two of the men were writhing on the ground in pain. Right after that, the remaining men closed in on the person they were encircling.

After a few minutes or so [and after some violent actions], the men moved even closer. Unable to contain myself any longer, I lifted the nearest object to me, which happened to be a vending machine. After I lifted it up, I moved towards them and tossed it.

Seeing that they were unconscious and lying on the ground, I ran towards the alley, wanting to check if the person they were after were fine.

* * *

_Tsuki's POV_

Before he could do anything, something huge came flying towards us. Fast. Wait…is that a… vending machine? That means…

Immediately, I used all my might, which came miraculously, and shook myself free. I darted to the side, before they could catch me. Within seconds, all three of them were lying on the ground, obviously knocked out by the impact.

Seeing that the source of danger was finally gone, I picked up my bag and my rubber band, which I was able to find. I made my way out into light again, only to be stopped by a tall man, with blue sunglasses and in a bartender suit.

"T-tsuki?!"

"Hai hai Shizuo. Arigatou! I'm in a rush at the moment! Remind me to treat you dinner as thanks!" I said, before sidestepping and running off.

So I'll be buying dinner huh…

* * *

_Shizuo's POV_

Honestly, I was rather shocked to discover that Tsuki was the one getting cornered. Were they trying to…rape her? This infuriated me and I wished that I had threw something much bigger.

"T-tsuki?!" I blurted out.

"Hai hai Shizuo. Arigatou! I'm in a rush at the moment! Remind me to treat you dinner as thanks!" She said, before sidestepping and running off.

So, I'll be getting treated huh? Guess I'll just have to ask her what happened on another day.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if this was a bit confusing. :( Should I have anything to improve on, please tell me!:))**


	6. Chapter 5- Information

**Yippee! I'm back with Chapter 5! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! Anyways, school is starting soon so I may not update so frequently:((...but I'll try... Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"IZAYA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!" I screamed.

I have been waiting outside his door for the past ten minutes now. Hearing no reply, I unleashed all my rage [which I had been trying to contain] at the door. Immediately, it fell off its hinges and fell flat onto the floor.

"Ne~ Tsuki-chan~ You remind me so much of Shizu-chan!" Izaya commented nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. With that, I strolled into his apartment and sat down on his couch.

"What the fuck man? I do not go around throwing vending machines and shit." I retorted, pissed at the broker for making me wait.

"Ne~ Calm down Tsuki-chan~ You really should act like a girl at times…" Izaya snickered.

"Tch. Getting straight to the point, how much do you want me to pay?" I demanded. Although he was a close friend, he was douche as times and I wanted to punch him real hard.

"That depends on what information you want~ And is it really that important? You aren't the type to do this kind of stuff~" Izaya replied in a singsong manner.

"I want information about the Slasher and yes, it is important."

"Oh~ That'll be one million yen Tsuki-chan."

"You greedy little douchebag. Seriously Izaya, you can be such a jerk at times. I really want to find out how you can get yourself a girlfriend." I snapped.

"Bitch please, I'm fabulous Tsuki-chan! With my looks and hotness, every girl would have the hots for me." He retorted, while flipping his hair. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's get straight to the point Izaya. I want my information now." I said as I placed the required fee on his coffee table.

"Hai hai~"

* * *

_After half an hour_

"Ah! Arigatou Izaya! I'll be leaving now. And by chance did you send those guys after me? Cause if you did, your plan failed miserably. Shizuo threw a vending machine at them and I left them there, even though I'm a doctor lol."

"No~ By the way Tsuki-chan, do you have a crush on Shizu-chan? You always brighten up at his name~" Izaya replied. Obviously he was trying to get a reaction out of me and I fell for it.

"W-what?! N-n-no. I d-don't l-love Shizuo…" I stuttered, as pink dusted my cheeks.

"Ne~ Tsuki-chan~ It's so obvious…And I didn't insinuate that you love Shizu-chan. Just maybe whether you like him~" Izaya replied, gaining the upper hand.

"S-shut up! I'm going now!" I realised my mistake and stomped out of the apartment, only to hear Izaya bursting out into laughter.

Ignoring the funny feeling in my chest, I made my way home [I found an apartment already], to craft the email that I have to write.

* * *

**Tsuki finally starts showing signs of falling in love lol. Anyways, there will be more progress in later chapters and just for extra info. I'll be making use of Vorona HUEHUEHUE:3 Anyways, if you could, please rate and review! Arigatou!**


	7. Chapter 6- Injured

**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long long time.:(( I've been busy with school work and stuff... Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_The [real] Slasher is this 15 years-old girl called Anri Sonohara. She goes to Raira Academy. That is all you wanted to know? Don't ever ask me to do anything else after this. If you do anything to harm her, I won't forgive you. _

With that, I sent the information I had learnt about the Slasher, from Izaya, to **him**. It is not that I fear for Anri Sonohara, it's just that I don't want to see innocent people getting hurt anymore. _**He**_ has always been despicable and underhanded. This was the last straw. I do not want to do this again. Not anymore.

* * *

Two months later...

_Shizuo's POV _

"Ne~ Shizu-chan! It's great to see you here!"

Seriously?! The damn louse just had to show up when I was enjoying this great afternoon.

"What do you want, flea? And I have a name, it's Heiwajima Shizuo!" I snapped.

"Oh Shizu-chan! I was bored and just wanted to do something fun!"

"Fuck off!" I growled, as I plucked a trash can off the pavement and hurled it at Izaya, trying to aim at his face.

With that we started our cat-and-mouse game.

After 20 minutes

Apparently, I had chased Izaya to the park.

"Ne Shizu-chan~ Do you know that Tsuki-chan likes you?" Izaya smirked.

"W-what?! You're lying, you bastard!" I retorted and lunged at Izaya, attempting to smash his face into the park bench, which was just behind him. However, he swiftly and easily avoids the blow, causing me to punch the bench instead, which promptly broke into two.

"Shall I do you a favour, Shizu-chan?" There's a flash of silver and immediately, I felt a brief shock of pain and was hit with déjà vu. Damn it, I have to stop getting slashed by this flea!

"Bye-bye!" I cocked my head to the right, only to the flea retreating, his switchblade in his right hand. Tch. _He is such a pain in the ass. Seems like I'll have to pay a visit to Shinra then._

Just as I had collected myself [I was bending down when I was slashed], a group of three men who were in black suits, approached me.

"Shizuo Heiwajima!" They shouted in unison.

"Huh? Nani-" Before I could ask them what they wanted from me, I fell and my face met with the floor. I felt a searing pain in my abdomen and my left leg.

"Our boss sends his regards. Just die already, and remember the name Bernard!" With that, they left. _Those cowards! Not daring to fight me fair and square. Tsk!_

* * *

Shinra's apartment

"Shinra! Open up!" By the time I had reached here, I was semi-conscious and all my energy had been drained from me. It must have been due to the blood loss. I felt so pathetic at the moment. The strongest man in Ikebukuro here at the doctor's apartment, half-dead.

"Nani Shi-" Before Shinra could finish his sentence, darkness overcame me and I collapsed at his feet.

* * *

As I stirred to, light flooded my eyes.

"Ah! You've awoken!" Shinra said cheerily.

"Etto, Shizuo, you have two gunshot wounds and an extremely deep slash across your chest, so you'll have to stay in bed for 1 week."

"There's no need for that. I can move perfectly fine." I replied stoically as I pushed myself up, only to feel pain shooting through my entire body.

"I told you. Anyways, Celty and I will be away for holiday for this week so I've gotten somebody to look after you."

"I'm fine by myself!" I protested. I abhorred the thought of being a burden to someone.

"Given the state that you are in, no. The person is already at your home." The doctor answered sternly.

"SHINRA! I'm going to get you for this!" I shouted.

* * *

2 Hours prior [Tsuki's POV]

"Tsuki! Shizuo's been shot and slashed!" Shinra was almost screaming from the other line.

"N-nani?!" Worry was evident in my words. That day, **h-he** was j-just threatening m-me right?

"But don't worry he's out of danger right now. The thing is, he has to be bedridden for a week but Celty and I are going on holiday. So, would you mind looking after him?" Shinra pleaded.

Without hesitation, I agreed. My selfishness had inadvertently caused my closest friend to be injured. How could I not care?

* * *

**There's more development in the story now! Please rate and review if you want!:)) **


	8. Chapter 7- Day 1

**Yippee! I managed to write two chapters today. :)) I hope I can update more frequently! Enjoy~**

* * *

_Shizuo's POV_

"Ne Shizuo! You shouldn't keep the person waiting! You should go home now! Celty will give you a lift!" The doctor cheerily said.

"Tsk." With that, in 10 minutes, I found myself at the lobby of my apartment.

"_Are you alright to go up by yourself?"_ Celty asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said as I made my way to the lift.

As the lift door opened, I stumbled out and was greeted by a woman in a doctor's coat, a big brown bag in hand.

"T-tsuki?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes and would you please open the door? I've been waiting for the past half an hour."

"Hai." I replied.

* * *

Tsuki's POV

As Shizuo opened his front door, it revealed a rather large, simple and neat apartment, something I did not see coming from him.

"So, Shinra asked you come? Oh and can you help me replace my bandages? There's blood seeping through them." Shizuo asked, as he plopped down on the couch.

"Yes, your Highness. I have been requested to serve your royal ass for a week, right?" I replied sarcastically.

"Tch" came the reply, as he lifted up his shirt to reveal a bloodstained bandage. With that, I proceeded to take the bandages off and replace them with new ones.

As I replaced the bandages, Shizuo asked me a few questions.

"Tsuki, d-do you like m-me?" Shizuo asked hesitantly, as pink dusted across his face.

"W-what? W-why do you ask such an awkward question?" I spluttered out. _Actually, he looks so cute like this._ _Wait…what? Did I just think that Shizuo is cute?!_

"Nothing. I knew that flea was lying! That bastard!" Shizuo muttered angrily.

"Etto…Shizuo, why are you so angry after finding out that Izaya lied about me liking you?" I replied playfully. After hearing what I had said, Shizuo blushed a darker shade of pink.

"I'm just teasing you! You look damn funny and cute when you're blushing!" I said, only to cover my mouth seconds later, after realising my blunder.

* * *

Shizuo's POV

"I'm just teasing you! You look damn funny and cute when you're blushing!" Tsuki said, only to cover her mouth seconds later, after realising what she had said.

"You think I'm c-cute?" I spluttered. By then a blush had crept onto her face, and I have to admit she was pretty darn cute too. I mean, with a pretty girl who is blushing, standing in front of you, wouldn't you think that she was cute?

Sensing the tense and awkward atmosphere, Tsuki regained her composure and said "I'll be staying here for a week so yeah…"

'Wait…Shinra did not mention that you were staying over…" I replied.

"Dude, with the state you are in, would people leave you alone?" Tsuki answered as she rolled her eyes.

"Then…where are you sleeping? I can't share my bed with you because it seems wrong…" I said.

"Who said I wanted to sleep on your bed? I don't mind sleeping on the couch. The floor's fine too." Tsuki deadpanned.

"Okay…Wait! Then how do I bathe?!" I questioned, horrified as the thought of Tsuki bathing me crossed my mind.

"Idiot! Of course I'm not going to bathe you! Shinra said you'll be bedridden but at least, you can stand for 10 minutes right?!" Tsuki huffed, as she read my expression and deduced what I was thinking.

_Tsuki never fails to cheer me up. She's so witty and humourous. I have a feeling that this week is going to be long and awkward one. Wait…what is this funny feeling in my chest?_

* * *

**__I hope I can write the week during which they are staying together well! Anyways, Izaya seems like a matchmaker HEHEHEHEHEHEHE:3 Please R&R!**


End file.
